


last words

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 15x03 spoilers





	last words

There’s a man.

A Man of Letters,

An ally,

A friend,

Made of steel and wit and loyalty.

In his last moments,

He pictures two boys.

Two boys he hunted,

Two boys he saved,

Two boys he believed in.

And a demon with his heart in her hands

Because he wouldn’t give them up

_Not at any price_

There’s a demon.

An ally,

A danger,

A necessary evil,

Made of insults and memory and indifference.

In his last moments,

He picture two boys.

Two boys he helped,

Two boys he hindered,

Two boys he betrayed,

And an angel

Who stabs him in the heart

Because the constant reminder of what he lost was too much to bear.

_Please. It’s me. Jack._

There’s a witch.

A threat,

An ally,

A friend,

Made of snark and power and compassion.

In her last moments,

She pictures two boys.

Two boys she despised,

Two boys she grew fond of.

Two boys she trusted against her better judgement.

And a gaping hole in her stomach and beneath her feet

Because she chose to save them instead of herself.

_Goodbye, boys._

There’s an angel.

A savior,

A friend,

A brother,

Made of trench coats and fury and love.

In his last moments,

He picture two boys.

Two boys he protected,

Two boys he died for,

Two boys he thought cared for him,

And a closed door

Because a hunter, the one he loved, couldn’t stand the sight of him.

_I think it’s time for me to move on._

And therein lies the tragedy.

Two boys.

Two boys who tried too hard,

Two boys who cared too much,

Two boys who loved too completely,

Only left death in their wake

And blood on their hands.

Because they fought for family

And family doesn’t end in blood

But it does end in sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://warrenxpath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
